Team Hypno
Nabs001 has created a series of short stories and drawings, involving an unseen man hypnotizing Pokémon girls - using a device that mimics the Pokémon Hypnosis move - into joining his new organization, Team Hypno. Part 1: Misty misty is swimming in a lake when a man arrives, and has her get out and tells her about his new device called the Pokémon move replicator. He then uses the device to stun her. Misty's mind (along with her eyes) turns blank until she is completely hypnotized. Misty is then taken to his house and is forced to put on her team hypno outfit then follow the man to the hoenn region. Part 2: May may is asleep and gets dragged away by the man and Misty and still sleeping is hypnotized by misty! The man takes great pleasure in May joining Team Hypno. Misty forces may to take off her clothes and bikini and put on her new uniform and they set off towards Dawn's hometown in sinnoh. Part 3: Johanna Johanna is making lunch when the hypnotized May enters her kitchen, with the man following her. Johanna asks the man what is going on. The man then zaps her with the Pokémon move replicator. She will now do anything the man commands her too. Part 4: dawn dawn is in her swimsuit in the pool when her mother comes outside. johanna grabs her and when she realises that Johanna is wearing the Team Hypno uniform dawn tries to run away but the man has misty grab her and hypnotize Dawn with the gadget, and now struggling under team hypnos control she agrees to join team hypno. After Dawn sadly takes off her swimsuit and puts on her Team Hypno uniform, they head to the Kanto region towards Pallet town to find Ash's mom.The man follows. Part 5: Delia Ash's mother, Delia, is busy cleaning the kitchen when she hears the doorbell ring. She answers it, and finds Dawn in a hypnotized state and wearing the Team Hypno uniform. Dawn Takes Delia into the living room as the man activates his gadget and uses it to entrance Delia.The man hypnotizes Delia and commands her follow him out of the house. Part 6: Marina Marina is walking to the next town where a friendly tournament is being held, when she sees the entranced Delia wearing the Team Hypno attire. She turns to the man and gets angry at him. However, the man takes action by using the Pokémon move replicator to hypnotize Marina. Marina then says she would do anything the man asks and is ordered to come with him. Part 7: Melody Melody is playing her flute by the shore when Marina, now part of Team Hypno, touches her shoulder. The man activates his hypnotic device and zaps Melody with it. Melody's eyes go blank as she becomes entranced. She then follows the man to Zoey's house in the Sinnoh region. Part 8: Zoey Zoey is relaxing at home when she hears a flute playing outside. She goes outside to investigate and finds out it's Melody and in Team Hypno clothes! The man does the same thing as always and hypnotizes Zoey before she can do anything. Zoey didn't get a chance to run and her eyes went blank. The man orders her put on her Team Hypno uniforn and follow him. Zoey put's on her new uniform and leaves with him. Part 9: Cassidy Cassidy is going on a mission for Team Rocket with butch when she comes across Zoey, who is now entranced. She refuses to join Team Hypno. butch runs away but the man tells her to stay and makes her join by using the hypnotic device on her. The mysterious man tells her that she wants to join Zoey in Team Hypno and it's better than Team Rocket. Cassidy repeats what she's told before switching her Team Rocket uniform for a Team Hypno uniform. Part 10: Flannery Flannery is hanging out at the Lavaridge Town gym when she hears Cassidy's voice. She then realises that she's not wearing the Team Rocket uniform, but a Team Hypno one! By hypnotizing Flannery, the man adds another member to his team. they then head to phoebe's house with Flannery by their side. Part 11: Phoebe Phoebe is sleeping when she hears four people come in One is the man, the others are misty, dawn, and his newest member to Team Hypno, Flannery! The man uses the gadget to hypnotize Phoebe and make her fall into the grasp of Team Hypno. The hypnotized Phoebe is chained up and stripped and then the man forces her to put on her team hypno outfit on and become a new member of the team. Part 12: Cynthia Cynthia is at the location of the legendary Pokémon victini when the man arrives with his new hypno-slave, Phoebe. He completes his team by zapping Cynthia with the Pokémon move replicator. Cynthia couldn't finish what she was saying and her eyes turned white. The man laughs and commands her to come with him. Cynthia obeys and follows him. Part 13: Team Hypno's plans Back at the headquaters, misty faced her master, dressed in a white top with matching skirt and gold earrings. She tells the man that the first stage in his plan is now complete. The man grins and tells misty to tell the others to prepare for the next part of his plan. Part 14: The gathering of Team Hypno 1 The twelve girls are split up into six and paired up. The first pairs are Delia & Misty, Cassidy & Flannery and Marina & Cynthia. They are all ready to help the man with his plans to capture the Legendary Pokémon. He instructs each duo on their possible location and what they need to do. Part 15: The gathering of Team Hypno 2 The twelve girls are split up into six and paired up. The second set of pairs are May & Zoey, Dawn & Johanna and Melody & Phoebe. As the girls stand, ready to assist the man with his plans to capture the Legendary Pokémon. he Grins as he tells them the possible location of the Pokémon Part 16: Jessie Team Rocket's Jessie plans to steal the Pokémon move replicator, but upon her encounter of the man who created the device, she is hypnotized and becomes another slave of Team Hypno. She is then given a makeover and serves the man as his maid. Category:Stories Category:Serena: serena is at a contest when the man comes in with dawn the man sees serena and tells her to come with him when they get to his house he uses the hypnotic device on serena and asks serena to join team hypno